1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a mold apparatus, and more particularly, to a mold apparatus comprising an improved heating and cooling structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mold apparatus for injection molding to inject melted resin will be described hereinbelow.
Generally, the mold apparatus for injection molding comprises a mold having a cavity formed with a space shaped to correspond to a desired product; a heating apparatus to heat the mold; and a cooling apparatus to cool the mold.
The heating apparatus in a conventional mold apparatus for injection molding comprises a heater, etc., mounted in the mold so as to heat the mold before the resin is injected into the cavity. The cooling apparatus comprises an apparatus circulating cold water in the mold so as to cool the mold after the resin is injected into the cavity.
However, in the conventional mold apparatus, the heating apparatus and the cooling apparatus are separately provided to heat and cool the mold by turns so that a heating term is increased due to the cooling apparatus, and a cooling term is increased due to the heating apparatus. Accordingly, the conventional mold apparatus has a problem that a molding cycle is extended. Also, in the case of lowering temperature of the mold so as to reduce the molding cycle, the mold apparatus has a difficulty in maintaining high-quality of the molded product's appearance. Accordingly, improvement of a structure of the mold apparatus is necessary so as to reduce the molding cycle and to make the quality of the molded product's appearance better.